narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Masked Man
The Masked Man is regarded as a dangerous shinobi , as he is capable of challenging an entire village of shinobi alone and emerging victorious, who has abilities similar to that of a god. Background The Masked Man is first seen standing on top of a building, later revealed to be the Library of Knowledge, alongside a mysterious figure. However he is seen once more in the crowd of villagers during Raikou Waka's inauguration as Hokage. He soon gains interest in him going as far as to kidnap him later on. He is soon given chase by Anbu members, he tries to evade them but eventually was caught. He then weaves three long forgotten hand signs and implants a white spiritual ball into Raikou. The Anbu members quickly restrain him with Adamantine Sealing Chains before he could fully implant the spiritual ball. He then lets out two spheres levitating above the ground, one black in colour and the other white, the black sphere takes the shape of a fog and unleashes a wave which seemingly erases the chains and the white sphere taking a molten form unleashes several spears. Using the spheres he fatally wounds and kills twelve Jōnin level ninja and flees before reinforcements arrive. Personality Not much is known about him as he never shows his true emotions. However he is shown to have an unusual obssession with Raikou Waka. Appearance The Masked Man dons a white mask however when he starts to use his powers half of his mask is covered in a strange pattern. He is only seen wearing a black, long-sleeved jump suit with a brown belt and a tattered, dark red robe. With white gloves and boots. Chakra and Physical Prowess This mysterious figure is shown to be strong enough to effortlessly kick Shikamaru Nara sending him hurling through the air. Tatsu Waka makes the evaluation that someone with the ability to defy space and time must have a vast amount of chakra and that there must be a certain amount of time where he needs to recharge, however this was never proven. Abilities He seems to be capable of using two spheres to seemingly erase matter and create matter. Nothing more is known about him. Ninjutsu He apparently has the power to destroy even Adamantine Sealing Chains with little to no difficulty and create projectiles with two coloured spheres. However the true extent of these powers is unknown. Shurikenjutsu The Masked Man is quite masterful with shuriken jutsu, being able to bide enough time to evade a platoon of Anbu members. Fūinjutsu He seems to be able to perform some sort of a sealing jutsu when he had captured Raikou. Chakra and Physical Prowess It is currently unknown of what is the true extent of his abilities. Intelligence He seems to be quite the strategist, being able to quickly think of a way to separate most of the Anbu chasing after him, evade them for hours and set traps in routes he calculated they'd take.